


Weil wir einander haben

by inuverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Music-Meme, Post-Marauders' Era, Random-Music-Challenge, originally posted on fanfiktion.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James und Sirius sind Freunde und noch einiges mehr. (James/Sirius) // Random-music-challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weil wir einander haben

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because we have each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743315) by [inu (inuverse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inu). 



> Dies ist mein Beitrag zum Music-Meme // Random-Music-Challenge -> [Projekt] Zufällige Songfic
> 
> [1. Wähle ein Fandom und einen Charakter oder ein Pairing daraus.  
> 2\. Stelle iTunes oder einen anderen mediaplayer auf zufällige Wiedergabe.  
> 3\. Schreib für jedes Lied, das gespielt wird, etwas, was zu dem Thema des Liedes passt bzw. davon inspiriert ist. Du hast nur die Zeit zu schreiben, in der der Song spielt! Keine Planung vorher! Du beginnst, wenn das Lied beginnt, ohne danach noch weiter daran rumzutüfteln. Wenn der Song zu ende ist, hörst du auf zu schreiben. (Es ist auch nicht erlaubt, Lieder zu überspringen. Man nimmt was kommt!)  
> 4\. Mach das 10 Mal und dann poste!]
> 
> Ein Playlist bei Ytbe gibt es dazu hier: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8922FA46F8FFFF77
> 
> Timeline: Marauder/Rumtreiberzeit
> 
> Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den erwähnten Charakteren und Marken gehören ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzern. Ich verdiene mit FF kein Geld und beabsichtige keine Verletzung der Urheber- oder Markenrechte. Der Rest gehört mir.
> 
> Status: abgeschlossen im September 2011

**1\. Help, I’m alive! – Metric**

_»Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer_

_Help, I’m alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer_

_Hard to be soft, tough to be tender_

_Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train_

_Help, I’m alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer«_

Sirius rannte. Die verhüllten Gestalten, sie waren ihm auf den Fersen. In weiter Ferne hörte er eine Stimme.

»Sirius! Wach auf! Sirius!«

Mit Schweiß auf der Stirn und einem tiefen Atemzug schreckte Sirius hoch. Sein Herz raste noch immer wie wild in seiner Brust. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er in der Dunkelheit des Gemeinschaftsschlafsaals James’ Gesicht erkannte, der sich besorgt über das Himmelbett gebeugt hatte.

»Es ist alles gut, Sirius. Du bist in Hogwarts.«

»Hogwarts.«, wiederholte Sirius erleichtert.

Er lächelte zaghaft, während James ihm durch das verschwitzte Haar strich.

»Ja, in Hogwarts. Und solange ich bei dir bin, wird dir nichts geschehen!«

Noch immer raste Sirius’ Herz und ohne zu denken, ergriffen seine Finger James’ wilde schwarzen Strähnen. Er zog ihn zu sich, bis sich seine Lippen in stummer Dankbarkeit auf die seines bestens Freundes legten.

 

**2\. This will make you love again – IAMX**

_»When the joys of living just leave you cold_

_Frozen from the failing mess you've made your own_

_And if you want an ending to your screenplay life_

_Well here's the consolation that will change your heart and mind«_

»Ich weiß nicht«, druckste Sirius herum.

»Was soll das heißen, du weißt nicht?«, fragte James irritiert. »Du bist bis jetzt jede Ferien über bei mir zuhause gewesen. Worüber machst du dir auf einmal Gedanken?«

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln und blickte unter sich.

»Spuck’s aus, oder ich besorge Veritas-Serum, Tatze!«, drohte James.

»Das war… naja, vorher.«

Sirius hatte Angst in James’ Gesicht zu sehen. Der schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

»Es ändert gar nichts.«

Sirius schluckte hart. Er brachte es nicht über sich, es auszusprechen. Denn genau das, war das Problem. Es änderte alles! Das, was seit dieser einen Nacht zwischen ihnen war. Und wenn es für James nicht so war, dann… dann… James seufzte lautstark.

»Du bist mir wichtig, Sirius. Das war schon immer so und wird sich nie ändern. Egal, was da passiert ist. Alles ist gut, weil wir einander haben.«

**3\. Stripped – Drist**

_»Take my hand,_

_Come back to the land Where everything's ours,_

_For a few hours_

_Let me see you stripped down to the bone«_

Das Bellen feuerte sie beide an. Sirius spürte, wie sich seine Pfoten in das feuchte Erdreich gruben. Er hörte seinen eigenen Atem hechelnd bei jedem Galoppsprung. James jagte in weiten Sprüngen vor ihm her. Schlug Haken, denen Sirius mit einer wilden Freude folgte.

Peter und Remus hatten ihre Spur längst verloren. So tief in den verbotenen Wald waren sie bereits eingedrungen. Wieder machte der mächtige Hirsch einen Satz, doch Sirius verließ sich völlig auf seine Instinkte und sprang genau im richtigen Moment ab. Er schlug seine Zähne spielerisch in James Nacken, der unter ihm buckelte. Sirius spürte, wie James sich im Sturz verwandelte und tat es ihm gleich. Ihre Gliedmaßen waren ineinander verstrickt, als sie unsanft im Gras landeten. Sirius fühlte James’ Herzschlag an seiner nackten Brust, während er auf ihm lag. Und diesmal war es James, der seine Hand in Sirius’ Haaren vergrub und ihn zu sich herunter zog, um ihn atemlos zu küssen. Sich immer stärker an ihn zu drängen.

Das Fieber der Jagd steckte noch immer in ihren Knochen und Sirius würde alles nehmen, was er kriegen konnte, genauso wie James ihm alles geben würde. Herunter geschält bis auf die Knochen.

**4\. Ready or not – Fuggees**

_»Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_You can’t hide_

_Gonna find you_

_And make you want me«_

»Wir müssen darüber reden, James!«

»Müssen wir nicht!«

Sirius hatte James am Arm gepackt, doch dessen Augen sprühten wilde Funken.

»Ich bin kein…«, Sirius schluckte hart, »Spielzeug, James.«

»Und ich bin nicht…« James presste die Zähne zusammen. »Ich bin nicht… soo!«

Sirius schnaubte.

»Sondern?«

»Ich werde heute Abend mit Lily Evans ausgehen.«

James Worte trafen Sirius härter, als ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht es getan hätte. James riss sich von Sirius los und stürmte davon.

»Ob du es willst oder nicht, James. Du kannst dich nicht vor dir selbst verstecken.«

**5\. Right round – Flo Rida**

_»You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down_

_When you go down, down«_

James Mund schmeckte nach Feuerwhiskey, während er Sirius gegen die Wand des Korridors presste und sich seine Hand unter Sirius’ Robe schob.

»Du… wir… James!«, keuchte Sirius.

»Was? Ist es nicht das, was du von mir willst, Sirius?« James lallte.

Sirius schubst ihn grob von sich weg. James Augen strahlten von dem Alkohol in seinem System.

»Nicht so, James! Ich will…«

»Was willst du, Sirius?«

»Dass du mich...«

James lachte harsch.

»Bei Merlin, Sirius, wen sollte ich lieben, wenn nicht dich?« James seufzte und lehnte seine Stirn erschöpft gegen Sirius’. »Du… Du bist es. Schon immer gewesen. Alles, woran ich denke. Tag ein Tag aus. Deine Lippen… dein… Du machst mich wahnsinnig… Sirius!«

Die restlichen Worte dröhnten unverständlich in Sirius' Mund, während James ihn küsste. Während seine Hände Sirius' Kleidung von seinem Körper schoben, während James auf die Knie vor ihm ging und erst den Gürtel, dann den Reißverschluss von Sirius’ Hose öffnete. Sirius keuchte laut auf. Jede Gegenwehr war obsolet. James… Das war James. Sirius hatte dem nichts entgegen zu setzen. Nichts! Dass Lily ihre gemeinsame Freundin war, spielte keine Rolle. Dass sie sie beide betrogen. Es war Sirius egal. Und er konnte sich nicht mal selbst dafür hassen.

**6\. Play with fire – The Rolling Stones**

_»But don’t play with me ‘cause you’re playin’ with fire«_

»Die Wohnung ist exakt so, wie du sie beschrieben hast: himmlisch, James!«, stieß Lily ekstatisch aus.

Sirius beobachtet, wie James zufrieden lächelte und Lily begeistert durch die einzelnen Zimmer hastete. Dann wandte sich James zu Sirius. Seine Augen blitzten.

»Nun, und das beste daran ist, dass hier genug Platz für uns drei ist.«

Sirius spürte wie seine Augen aus den Höhlen traten.

»Das ist nicht dein Ernst«, formte er tonlos mit den Lippen hinter Lilys Rücken.

Als James ihm den Arm um die Schultern legte und zu einem Raum, der östlich gelegen war zog, sprach er erst laut. »Das ist dein Zimmer, Sirius. Ich weiß doch wie gerne du es hast, von der Morgensonne geweckt zu werden!« Dann flüsterte James. »Und ob das mein Ernst ist! Oder hast du geglaubt, ich würde dich nach dem Schulabschluss einfach gehen lassen?«

**7\. Die schwarzen Reiter – E-Nomine**

_»Lauf um dein Leben! Lauf!«_

Sie waren in der Unterzahl, dafür musste Sirius nicht mal zählen. Die Todesser waren überall. Er gab Gas und ließ das Motorrad höher steigen. Er fühlte James in seinen Rücken festgekrallt. Im letzten Moment hatte er James von dem brennenden Besen auf das Bike ziehen können. James’ Stimme wurde vom Fahrtwind verschluckt. Die Flüche der Todesser zischten um sie herum. Dann fühlte Sirius James’ Griff schwächer werden. Er blickte in den Rückspiegel und sah James’ blasses Gesicht und wie sich James’ Augen in den Höhlen drehten.

»Verdammt, James!«

Sirius zwang das Motorrad nach unten. Er jagte durch die Straßen, die Todesser noch immer hinter sich. Er musste sie abschütteln. Sirius peitschte das Motorrad in Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch die engen Gassen der Stadt. Links. Rechts. Gerade aus. Links. Dann ragte eine Mauer auf und Sirius musste das Motorrad mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen bringen, damit sie nicht an der Wand zerschellten. Kaum standen sie, rutschte James vom Sitz. Sirius konnte sehen, dass seine Robe Blutgetränkt war.

»Hau ab, Sirius, solange du noch kannst!«

Sirius zückte den Zauberstab. Sie würden entweder beide leben oder hier zusammen sterben.

**8\. Pokerface – You me at six**

_»Can’t read my, can’t read my_

_No, she can’t read in my pokerface_

_Can’t read my, can’t read my No, she can’t read in my pokerface«_

Sirius hatte getrunken. Zu viel. Mehr als zuviel. Der gesamte Phönixorden war da. Alle feierten ausgelassen.

»Auf das glückliche Brautpaar!«, hob Moody nun schon zum gefühlten 1.000 Mal zu einen Toast an. Im nächsten Moment zog Lily an Sirius’ Arm.

»Du schuldest mir noch einen Tanz, Tatze. Du bist schließlich auch mein Trauzeuge.«

Sirius zwang sich zu einem Grinsen, während Lily und er sich über die Tanzfläche bewegten. Sie lächelte ihn breit und vertrauensvoll an. Dann flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

»Ich bin froh, dass James dich hat, Sirius. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft du ihm schon das Leben gerettet hast.« Sie drückte ihm einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange. »Danke! Danke dass du für ihn da bist!«

**9\. What lies beneath – Breaking Benjamin**

_»So I'll find what lies beneath your sick twisted smile_

_As I lay underneath your cold jaded eyes_

_Now you turn the tide on me 'cause you're so unkind_

_I will always be here_

_For the rest of my life«_

»Wie oft noch, Sirius?« James fuhr sich wütend durchs Haar.

»Es muss aufhören!«, stieß Sirius aus. »Du kannst nicht alles haben, James. Du kannst nicht… Ihr habt jetzt ein Kind.«

»Ich weiß.«

»Ich werde weg gehen.«

James Gesichtszüge schienen sich zu verhärten, dann machte er einen Schritt auf Sirius zu. Was ihn zurück weichen ließ. Solange bis Sirius die Wand im Rücken spüren konnte. Doch James folgte ihm unerbittlich. Dann fuhr James ihm mit einem Finger über die Wange. Das Gesicht zu einem wissenden Grinsen verzogen.

»Wirst du nicht!« Das Grinsen wurde breiter, während sich James Körper an genau der richtigen Stelle gegen seinen drängte. »Du gehörst mir, Tatze. Und das wird sich nie ändern. Weil wir einander haben.«

**10\. Crawl – Superchic[k]**

_»My heart, my soul aches I don’t know what to do_

_I bend, but don’t break_

_Somehow I get through_

_‘Cause I have you«_

Sirius fühlte nichts als Leere. Von dem Blick auf James tote Augen bis zum dem Moment, in dem sie ihn in diese Zelle verfrachtet hatten. Sirius sprach nicht. Er antwortete nicht auf Albus’ drängende Fragen, auf Remus’ zweifelnden Blick. Auf Mollys immer wiederkehrendes »Das ist nicht wahr. Er kann das nicht getan haben. Ich will es nicht glauben! Sirius! Sag es! Sag, dass du es nicht warst!«.

Sirius konnte nicht sprechen. Denn seine eigene Stimme dröhnte heulend in seinem Kopf. Es durfte nicht passiert sein. Es war nur ein böser Traum. James war nicht tot. Lily war nicht ermordet worden. Peter hatte sie nicht verraten. Das alles war nicht geschehen. Jeden Augenblick würde er James’ Hände an seinen Schultern fühlen, die ihn sanft wach rütteln würden. Er würde James Stimme hören, die ihm sagen würde, dass alles gut wäre. Dann würde James ihn küssen, so wie er es immer getan hatte und immer tun würde. Tränen rannen Sirius’ Wangen hinab. Alles würde gut werden, weil er James hatte. Weil sie einander hatten.


End file.
